A Rising Legend
by Pawzoff
Summary: Pokemon /Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Story! Heather, Seto K. This story is about Heather,and Seto K. Journey to greatness!


Rising Legend

Written by Pawzoff.

Rated T.

Chapter 1

A new beginning

The sun rose high over pallet town, meaning that it was about 8 O. clock in the morning. Heather woke up by the sound of her alarm. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms, and legs before getting out of bed. As she dragged her feet to her dresser she remembered that this was the day she'd be getting her very fist pokemon!

Heather thought long and hard about what her first pokemon was going to be. She rushed over to a poster hanging on her wall next to her bed: the poster had charmander, squirtle, and bulbasaur in cool action posses!

Heather was so excited she could hardly contain it. That's why Heather woke up two hours early to get the first pick. Without a moment to spare Heather rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen, where her mother was making Oatmeal, and French toast. But Heather was too excited she skids through the kitchen into the entryway to hop on her shoes.

"Heather where you going in such a hurry?" Heather mother asked stepping into the entryway.

"Mother, I'm going to get my first pokemon remember?" Heather snapped feeling in such a big hurry.

"Now young lady, don't you snap at me, I'm your mother! And I didn't forget, but your leaving to early after all Professor Oaks house is just across the street you know let the old man finish his breakfast" Heather mother scolded pushing her back into the kitchen.

"But Mom!" Heather whined sitting down at the table.

"No Heather, I made you breakfast this morning and by golly your going to eat it like it or not!" Heather mom continued scolding giving her a plate of French toast.

Heather just sat there and muttered the whole time while poking at her French toast. Finely giving in to her mothers demand, she eats her French toast.

Heather mother then satisfied giving her the nod of approval to leave. Heather first walked, than sped walked, than ran to Professors Oaks house in all the excitement. When she reached Oaks door Heather rang the door belle more than 50 times before he was able to answer it.

"My goodness Heather! Can't give an old man 2 minutes to answer his own door now can you?" Professor Oak Scolded, letting Heather inside.

Heather hesitantly chuckled feeling a bit guilty.

"Ha, Ha don't need to fret my dear just poking at ya that's all, no harm done, You're a go getter and that's why I'd like to make a suggestion on what pokemon you should choose that I think would be a good fit for you!" Professor Oak stated pulling out three poke-balls, and placing them on the counter in front of her.

"Did my mother put you up to this professor?" Heather questioned feeling a little annoyed.

"No, no not at all, In fact I was going to suggest charmander, your mother actually want me to tell you to pick bulbasaur" Professor Oak remarked defensively.

"Oh, cool really you think I should pick charmander, for real?" Heather happily exclaimed, while picking up each poke-ball trying to figure out which one had charmander.

"Yes I think charmander would be a great challenge for you, no offence but I think your mother didn't give enough challenges in your life" Professor Oak stated holding out a poke-ball to her.

"Cool that's the one I was going to pick anyways!" Heather happily cheered taking the poke-ball from him, and releasing the pokemon from inside. Out came charmander a red lizard standing on two feet with a flame on the end of its tail.

(Charmander-char-char!)

"OMG it's so cute!" Heather squealed, than grabbing it's tail. Charmander than turned to Heather letting out huge ember attack scorching her from head to toe!

Professor Oak just shook his head" I told you he was going to be a challenge, oh and you probably shouldn't pull or touch his tail, unless you want him to use ember on you again" Professor Oak warned handing Heather a few more poke-balls, and a wash cloth for her burnt face.

"Heh, heh I'll keep that in mind, sorry charmander" Heather apologized, patting charmander on the head. Professor Oak also handed her a pokedex and a few Oran, and pecha berries, and last but not least a map of all the regions. Heather then said goodbye to the Professor and started on her journey into the big outside world!

Steadily following the narrow dirt path, which sometimes disappeared into large patches of tall grass. Charmander happily trotted along side her, almost looking like it was ready to sing a song. Then Heather got an idea!

"Hey Charmander how about we sing a song to pass the time?" Heather asked with enthusiasm. Charmander only gave her a crazy look.

"Oh come on charmander it'll be fun, here I'll start" Heather tried to convince charmander but to only be given a threatening look with his tail blazing!

(Charrrrrr!) Charmander growled.

"Okay, okay take it easy, no need to be all uppity and stuff" Heather remarked. Holding her hands out in defense.

Wow charmander kind of doesn't like me, I wonder why? Heather thought to herself. Heather and charmander continued down the dirt path and tall grass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 boring hours later- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heather and charmander were still strolling down the narrow dirt path, but now they had a forest in their sites! Heather was still really hyper, but charmander seemed rather bored out of his mind. Charmander would also glare at Heather from time to time for no apparent reason.

"Why do I feel like charmander hates me?" Heather whispered to herself as she slowed her walking pace down.

Heather then came to a complete halt and looked at charmander with deep concern. Charmander glare turned to a look of confusion.

(Char-??)

"Charmander do you hate me?" Heather asked shyly.

(!!!)

Charmander looked down to think about it for a moment, then slowly shook his head. Heather then let out a big sigh in relief.

"Oh good so you don't hate me, that must mean you like me right?" Heather stated sounding a little happier. But charmander then shook his head again.

"Huh you don't like me, so you neither hate me nor like me is that right?" Heather questioned crossing her arms. Charmander then nodded in agreement.

"But how does that make any sense?" Heather asked all confused.

(Char, char, mander, char-char) Charmander tried to explain.

Heather nodded as charmander spoke "uh-huh, uh-huh, okay I can't speak or understand poke-talk but I'll try, your saying you . . . want a cookie, but wait I don't have any cookies, Hmm maybe I should go to the market and get some" Heather responded beginning to get all caught up in her thoughts about cookies. Charmander viciously shook his head in disagreement.

(CHAR! Char-mander, char, char –mander-mander!) Charmander argued waving his arms around trying to tell Heather what he was really saying.

"Huh, you were taken from your father in Newzeland?" Heather stated, trying interpreting again.

(GRRRrrrrr-CHARRRRRR!!) And with that charmander let of and even bigger ember in sheer anger! Heather of course was roasted from head to toe . . . again. And then Heather coughed out a puff of smoke.

"Wow cough! Okay so that's not it either sigh-cough!" Heather said still coughing up smoke.

"I'll tell ya one thing your embers keep getting stronger and stronger, that's for sure," Heather said brushing herself off. Charmander just sighed and shook his head.

"Hey lets get one thing strait okay, I may not be the brightest or the non-hyper-ist or whatever, BUT you don't have to roast me every time we have a argument or misunderstanding" Heather argued back.

Heather and charmander sighed at the same time in annoyance.

"Truce?" Heather reached out her hand to charmander. And charmander took it and shook hands and paws in agreement. They then both turned and face the entrance of the forest. Heather noticed a small wooden sign that said:

(Warning Little Kelp Forest)

Heather then turned and faced charmander " Okay are you ready charmander?" Heather asked with a determined tone.

Charmander nodded proudly rising is paws, with its tail blazing strong.

They then entered the Little Kelp Forest with and high hopes, and determination to come out one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master!

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
